je saigne encore
by vega264
Summary: Harry est avec Severus et pourtant il aime Drago. ce dernier va lui prouver son amour lors d'un karaoké organisé à Poudlard. song fic, slash HD one shot.


Auteur : vega264

Dislaimer : tout est à JK Rowling et kyo pour les chansons.

Rating **R**

Pairing **HP/DM** donc **Homophobe s'abstenir**

Voici un cour one-shot sur 3 chansons de kyo : **_je saigne encore_**, **_comment te dire_** et **_je te vends mon âme._** J'espère que ça vous plaira. Bonne lecture. je vous conseille d'écouter ces chansons en lisant. elles sont toute dans l'album" le chemin" en position 7, 6 et 8.

**Je saigne encore**

La grande salle de Poudlard était en pleine effervescence. Voldemort avait été vaincu par Harry Potter voila maintenant deux mois.

Dumbledore, pour permettre aux étudiant de fêter dignement cet évènement avait organisé un karaoké. Même les professeurs avaient poussé la chansonnette. Tous les élèves à part Harry qui connaissait très intimement le maître des potions, avaient été surpris de le voir chanter « I love rock&roll » en blouson de cuir, lunette noir et santiag. Lorsque celui-ci eu fini, il retourna s'asseoir auprès de son amant, le survivant. Cela faisait un an que tout le monde était au courant de cette relation plus qu'étrange quand on savait à quel point ils se détestaient avant.

Cependant, ils n'avaient encore annoncés à personne qu'ils avaient rompu d'un commun accord voilà maintenant une semaine. Severus était maintenant avec Rémus Lupin et tout se passait bien entre eux. Pourtant, il faisaient encore semblant d'être encore amoureux l'un de l'autre.

De l'autre côté de la grande salle, une personne les observait une lueur déterminée dans le regard. Il se leva et monta sur scène. La musique se tamisa et la musique commença.

Harry intrigué par les quelques accords du début releva la tête. Alors le chanteur plongeat son regard dans cette mer émeraude.

_Il a le droit de poser ses mains sur ton corps  
Il a le droit de respirer ton odeur  
Il a même droit aux regards qui le rendent plus fort  
Mets-moi la chaleur de ta voix dans le coeur_

Le regard du chanteur était dur, malheureux et pourtant ne quittait pas le brun. Ce dernier su alors que la chanson lui était adressée. Il fit alors d'autant plus attention aux paroles.

_Et ça fait mal, crois moi, une lame enfoncée loin dans mon âme  
Regarde en toi, même pas l'ombre d'une larme  
Et je saigne encore, je souris à la mort  
Tout ce rouge sur mon corps  
Je te blesse dans un dernier effort_

Le regard de Harry se troubla. Etais-ce possible que ses sentiment soit partagés ? qu'il n'ai plus à jouer cette comédie avec Severus ?

_Il aime caresser ton visage quand tu t'endors  
Et toi tu te permets de dire encore encore  
Je sais que ce qui ne tue pas nous rend plus fort  
Mais moi, mais moi je suis déjà mort_

Là, le regard s'était tourné vers Severus et s'était fait haineux, jaloux et toujours tellement triste

_Ca fait mal, crois moi, une lame enfoncée loin dans mon âme  
Regarde en toi, même pas l'ombre d'une larme  
Et je saigne encore, je souris à la mort  
Tout ce rouge sur mon corps  
Je te blesse dans un dernier effort_

Encore une fois il le regardait, le regard douloureux, cherchant à faire passer ce message que Harry avait compris dès le début

_Mais je saigne encore, je souris à la mort  
Mais je saigne encore,  
Tout ce rouge sur mon corps  
Tout ce rouge sur mon corps  
Tout ce rouge sur mon corps_

Le désespoir du dernier couplet était tel que Harry se leva. Severus qui avait lui aussi compris dès le début ne le retint pas. Le jeune homme se dirigeât vers le professeur Dumbledore et lui annonça qu'il souhaitait chanter dès maintenant, que s'était vraiment très important pour lui.

Le directeur accepta. Il ne pouvait rien refuser au vainqueur de Voldemort.

Harry monta alors sur scène et encra son regard dans celui du blond qui hantait son cœur.

_Prisonnier de ton enchantement  
On fait l'affaire de nos sentiments  
On dirait l'âme, on dirait le corps  
Quand on mène qui est le plus fort  
Et moi je cours_

la chanson était plus rock et montrait la violence que Harry ressentait au fond de lui et en même temps, Drago, car s'était à lui que s'adressait le brun, voyait que Harry avait une face caché qui lui semblait plus qu'agréable.

_Mais comment te dire  
Les mots ne viennent pas  
Libérez les sons de ma voix  
Je voudrais arrêter le temps  
Passer en toi  
Mais laisse-moi te dire_

Drago haussa ses sourcils de manière ironique : quoi Harry n'était donc pas capable de lui avouer qu'il l'aimait ? Vraiment pour un griffondor s'était décevant !

_Pris au piège par le souffle imminent  
De ton retour tout c'qui nous attend  
On dirait l'âme, on dirait le sang  
Tu touches mon coeur  
L'esprit s'en ressent  
Et moi je suis fou_

Ah on s'approche doucement ! C'est pas encore ça mais ça ne devrai plus tarder. Le blond laissa un sourire énigmatique flotter sur son visage.

_Mais comment te dire  
Les mots ne viennent pas  
Libérez les sons de ma voix  
Je voudrais arrêter le temps  
Passer en toi  
Laisse-moi te dire_

Ca y est on y est presque j'en suis sûr… di le Harry je t'en prie !!! Le blond semblait de plus en plus attentif et Harry laissa un sourire éclairer son visage. Il savait ce qu'attendait Drago et s'était pour bientôt !

_Comment te dire  
Les mots ne viennent pas  
Libérez les sons de ma voix  
Je voudrais arrêter le temps  
Passer en toi  
Mais laisse-moi te dire  
En amour on n'sait rien  
On est rien  
On est rien  
On est rien..._

Ca y est enfin il l'avait plus ou moins dit !! Les deux jeunes hommes étaient aussi heureux l'un que l'autre et souriaient, semblant dans leur monde. Drago devait montrer à Harry encore plus. Il se leva donc, éjecta une poufsoufle avant que celle-ci ait même eut le temps de monter sur scène, donna le titre de sa chanson et se prépara, sous les yeux attentifs de son griffondor. Ce dernier était resté au pied de la scène pour mieux écouter la chanson. Après tout, n'était il pas le fan numéro un du blond ?

_Je vois ton nom écrit en grand partout sur les murs  
Sais-tu c'que j'endure ?? je sens tes mains sur mon corps qui brûle, je brûle  
Et je rêve d'un courant d'air, d'un espace clos avec vue sur la mer  
D'un silence radio, d'un océan solaire qui nous porte ensemble et qui nous enferme  
Je t'ai perdu, depuis je n'm'aime plus, depuis j'en suis sûr, je peux fermer la blessure  
Je te vends mon âme, fais de moi ce que tu veux, en retour donne moi la chance d'être mieux  
Je te vends mon âme, prends ma vie et mon paysage, en échange je veux voler ton visage_

_Je te cherche ma sœur d'âme, mon identité, ma vénus fatal, à l'unanimité ce qu'il y a de mal  
Je l'ai mis de coté, je serai sage,  
Et je rêve de former un arc en chair et en osmose avec la terre, plus de larmes synthèse,  
Seulement du vrai et du chère seulement du fragile et du nécessaire.  
Je t'ai perdu, depuis je n'm'aime plus, depuis j'en suis sûr, je peux fermer la blessure  
Je te vends mon âme, fais de moi ce que tu veux, en retour donne moi la chance d'être mieux  
Je te vends mon âme, prends ma vie et mon paysage, en échange je veux voler ton visage_

_Je te vends mon âme, fais de moi ce que tu veux, en retour donne moi la chance d'être mieux  
Je te vends mon âme, prends ma vie et mon paysage, en échange je veux voler ton visage_

_Je te vends mon âme, fais de moi ce que tu veux, en retour donne moi la chance d'être mieux  
Je te vends mon âme, prends ma vie et mon paysage, en échange je veux voler ton visage_

Quoi. Comment ça Dray l'avait perdu ? Mais certainement pas ! Harry compris qu'il faisait une fois de plus allusion à Severus ! Ne laissant pas le temps à Drago de retourner à sa place, Harry le prit par la main et l'entraîna vers une salle de classe vide.

- non seulement j'achète ton âme, mais je t'offre mon visage puisque tu le veux temps.

Il embrassa alors doucement un Drago surpris par tant d'audace. Il osait tromper Severus sans aucune honte ? Le blond se tendit et repoussa Harry

- tu ne peux pas faire ça ! s'exclama t'il

- faire quoi ? fit Harry surpris, les yeux brillant d'un désir contenu

- m'embrasser alors que tu est avec Rogue !!!

Harry éclata de rire.

- ça va faire une semaine que nous avons rompu Dray. Seulement j'avais besoin de faire comme si j'était encore avec lui pour te rendre jaloux. Ca a très bien fonctionné d'ailleurs !

- comme ça tu voulais me rendre jaloux ? fit Drago de manière très séductrice. Et pourquoi ça ?

- parce que je t'aime répondit simplement Harry avant de ravir les lèvres du blond qui lui répondit passionnément.

- Moi aussi je t'aime Harry et je vais te le prouver ! je vais te faire l'amour jusqu'à ce que tu cries grâce.

Le blond déshabilla son amant de la manière la plus lente possible, le faisant grogner de frustration et d'anticipation.

Il parsema son corps de doux baisés avant de s'attaquer au sexe dressé du brun. Ce dernier gémit plus fortement au contact de la langue de Drago. Certes il avait déjà fait ce genre de choses avec Severus, mais Harry s'apercevait de l'importance des sentiments pour le plaisir. Il avait littéralement l'impression de mourir sous les caresses du blond. Ce dernier observait son amant et le voir ainsi abandonné le fit frissonner. Il devait le prendre maintenant ! Sinon il ne pourrait pas se retenir d'avantage. Harry, avec ses yeux voilés par le plaisir et son corps ainsi offert était un véritable appel à la luxure auquel ne pouvait résister le blond. Lorsqu'il pu enfin le pénétrer, le cri de plaisir qu'il poussa trouva un écho dans son partenaire. Ils étaient en véritable symbiose et leurs corps se mouvaient Harmonieusement.

La jouissance les submergeât bientôt les laissant euphorique du moment qu'ils venaient de passer.

- Dray, sache que je t'ai toujours aimé, depuis le premier jour murmura Harry.

- Moi aussi Harry mais à cette époque on devait jouer un Rôle.

- Le naturel te va beaucoup mieux alors ! dit Harry avec un petit sourire.

- Mais à toi aussi répondit Drago sur le même ton.

Ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau scellant un nouveau départ, une nouvelle personnalité, un nouveau couple, une nouvelle vie tout simplement.

Et voila c'est fini ! Je n'en suis pas très contente mais ça me trottait dans la tête. Je sais que j'aurais plutôt dû avancer mes autres fics mais s'était impossible tant que je n'étais pas libérée de cette idée. En tout cas j'espère que ça vous a plu quand même.


End file.
